All You Wanted
by kawaiicherry
Summary: Sakura wanted a new life after what happened in Japan. So she and Tomoyo goes to California, but it was more exciting than they ever thought it would be. R&R! ^_^_^_^
1. Moving In

Hi minna-chan! Akiko here! How's everybody doing? I hope you happy happy, just like me! I'm on summer vacation, so I have plenty of time to write this! Heehee!^^ You all know that I'm a big S+S fan right? Well, there's no way that I'm writing this story anything else other than S+S!!! Okay, maybe a bit of E+T to go along. This is my second fic, but still, please be nice! Well, then on with the story!^^  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I soooo do not own Card Captor Sakura! I wish I did though, then I'd be happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy!^^ Okay, maybe not that happy but, you know, you get the point. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
"blah blah!" talking  
  
'blah blah!' thinking  
  
(A/N: Akiko's notes! I try not to put too many in. ^^)  
  
All You Wanted  
  
By Akiko  
  
Chapter one: Moving In  
  
"Ah! Finally finished moving all the things from the car!" Sakura exclaimed, wiping her forehead.  
  
"Yup! Now all we gotta do is arrange it all!" Tomoyo said, looking at all the boxes and stuff in front of her. (A/N: I had to go through this too, I just moved a few months ago. Waaaaah! All the trouble I had to go through! X_X)  
  
"Yeeeeeaaaah, arrange it all...eheheheh..."  
  
"Okay, maybe moving isn't as easy as I thought it would be."  
  
"Moving is just plain torture! Oh, the pain!"  
  
"Let's go shopping! We do need a break you know!" Tomoyo stated happily.  
  
"Sure, go shopping and bring home more bags!" said Sakura sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, maybe then, grocery shopping? Is that better? We seriously need some food in here," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "Yeah! I'm starved!"  
  
"I thought we just ate lunch!"  
  
"Oh yeah, well who cares, let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, got the bread, got the milk..." Tomoyo said, checking off the things that they needed to buy.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Can I go get us some snacks?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Great! Then we can pig out and get fat!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Yeah whatever! I'm getting them anyway!" Sakura said and walked towards the snack aisle.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, let's see first, some soda," Sakura said, taking a two liter bottle of coke, "Then some popcorn, and oh yeah, I want chips!" Sakura exclaimed. The chips were on the top shelf and Sakura isn't that tall. She was on her tippy toes and still couldn't reach it.  
  
"Need some help?" said a male's voice from behind her. Sakura turned and met a pair of amber eyes.  
  
"Yeah thanks!" Sakura said and stepped back. The man help stepped forward and grabbed the bag of chips.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem, anytime." Sakura stared at the handsome man standing behind her. 'Get a grip on yourself Sakura! You know that they're all cheaters and will eventually dump you in the end!' her mind screamed at her.  
  
"Um...hello?" the brown haired man said, waving a hand in front of Sakura's face.  
  
"O-oh yeah, gomen nasai," Sakura said startled.  
  
"Uh..." he said, not understanding Japanese. (A/N: In this story, Syaoran never been to Japan so he doesn't know Japanese, okay? ^.^)  
  
"Oh yeah! I just remembered that I had to get something, bye!" Sakura said and hurriedly ran away.  
  
~*~  
  
"KAWAII! KAWAII! Wasn't he soooooo cute?" Tomoyo exclaim, clapping her hands together with stars in her eyes. Sakura walked up to her and dropped the stuff in the shopping cart.  
  
"Who was?" Sakura said, confused.  
  
"That guy who helped you just a few seconds ago!"  
  
"Were you spying on me? Tomoyo!" Sakura whacked her on the head.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! Ow! You didn't have to hit that hard!"  
  
"Oh come on! Don't be such a crybaby! That was just a pat on the head!"  
  
"A PAT ON THE HEAD?!? A PAT ON THE HEAD?!? Are you crazy?" Tomoyo shouted. (A/N: Tomoyo would've been knocked unconscious if it were Nuriko! Teehee!^^)  
  
"C'mon! Let's go pay for these things!" said Sakura and walked towards the checkout counters with the shopping cart.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
~*A week later*~  
  
"That was hard work, moving and rearranging and all. Maybe we should do this more," Tomoyo said gloomily, staring at the room around her. That is, the room that has been rearranged about ten times already.  
  
"Yeah. My arms are sore," Sakura said in the same tone.  
  
"Hey, look! The mailman's here! I wonder if there's any letters for us yet!" Tomoyo exclaimed and walked out the door to pick up the letters.  
  
She walked back with a gloomy face again. "Blah! Just some stupid ads!"  
  
"Oh, great!"  
  
"Hey! There's a letter for us!" Tomoyo said excited as she ripped open the envelope.  
  
"Job offer?" Sakura read from the letter.  
  
"The owner of a new Forever 21 store is trying to hire more people to help her run her store in that new shopping mall! People these days just know me too well!" Tomoyo stated happily. (A/N: You've heard of that store, have you?)  
  
"Sounds like a great store! Let's go for it!" Sakura agreed.  
  
"Yup! Yup! Yup!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
~*A month later*~  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Forever 21! Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?" Sakura greeted the teenager who just walked in.  
  
"No, it's okay, I'm just looking around!" The teenager smiled and walked away.  
  
"I can't believe it! Regina is so cool! Who knew that people here could be so nice? We didn't even need an interview to qualify for this job!" Sakura said to Tomoyo as she walked back to the checkout counter.  
  
"Yeah! I didn't even know that my mom had friends here in America too!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Me neither!" Sakura said just as a girl with her friend walked up to the counter.  
  
Sakura turned towards them and asked, "Done shopping?"  
  
"Yep! The stuff here is really cool! I wish I could work here too!" the girl said to them.  
  
"I know!" Sakura said and took the money the girl held out. After they finished paying, the girl and her friend walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm starved! Let's go eat somewhere! We do have a break right now!" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Yeah, me too! There's a really good restaurant that I've heard of around here somewhere, let's go check it out!" Tomoyo said and grabbed her purse. ~*~  
  
"Sakura, are you sure you can eat that much?" Tomoyo asked after they ordered what they each wanted to get for lunch.  
  
"Yeah! I couldn't decide exactly what I wanted to eat, everything here's so good, so I just picked out every single one that sounded good off the menu!" Sakura told her.  
  
"That's nice, you're gonna get fat! You're already pigging out at home anyway!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!"  
  
"I am!" Tomoyo said and grinned.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Whew! Finally done with the first chapter! It's not that bad, is it? It's hard trying to get S+S together, but you know eventually, I'll try asking Amaya or some of my other friends for advice and stuff. The story will get better, I promise you! Okie dokie, if you have any comments or objections, please tell me in your reviews!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Reviews = a happy Akiko  
  
A happy Akiko = more chappies  
  
More chappies = more of the story  
  
More of the story = well, isn't that what you want? (That is, if you like this fic anyway. ^.^)  
  
Onegai!  
  
See ya in the next chappie! ^___^  
  
-Akiko^_~ 


	2. The Special Surprise

Hey minna! Akiko's back with the second chappie! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy! At least someone's reading my story!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Lady Starlight  
  
XxdaRkStaRXx  
  
rin-chan89  
  
sweetcandies46  
  
BTNH  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I owned Card Captor Sakura...*evil grin* Okay, maybe I can't be evil because I don't own it!!!  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
All You Wanted  
  
By Akiko  
  
Chapter two: The Special Surprise  
  
"Hey Sakura! Macy's is having a big Fourth of July sale! We should go check it out!" Tomoyo said happily to her best friend.  
  
"We should? Well first, I'm gonna call our cable company to upgrade our TV to extended cable. It sucks stuck home with nothing but a few boring channels!" Sakura said back.  
  
"It does? We could always go to the mall, it doesn't suck there."  
  
"But we'd be spending too much money, and anyway, they're also having a sale so I'm gonna go call. Later!" Sakura said and walked to the kitchen where the phone was.  
  
~*Two days later*~  
  
"Great! Now we have HBO and all these other cool channels to watch!" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, and you just stay home watching TV everyday," Tomoyo said and sat down on the sofa with her.  
  
"Oh well, it's all good!"  
  
"Guess what? I just got interviewed for a designing company, and you know what?" Tomoyo told her friend.  
  
"You didn't make it cause all the other applicants were ten times better and more beautiful than you were?" Sakura answered bluntly.  
  
"No way, Sakura! I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!"  
  
"Best friend, not best 'supportive' friend," Sakura said, smirking.  
  
"Whatever! And as I was saying, I got in, and I'll be starting next week!" Tomoyo said, very happily.  
  
"What?! Now I'm gonna be stuck home alone with nothing to do!" Sakura complained.  
  
"You still have the TV. Or, even better, you're gonna be my model for all the clothe I design!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "Everything's gonna be perfect!"  
  
"Not! This is gonna be a living hell! Modeling for Tomoyo...but I can't really say no, shouldn't ruin it for her," Sakura said to herself silently.  
  
~*At the library*~  
  
Tomoyo walked to get the book she just checked on the catalog. She found it, but it was hard for her to reach because she was holding a stack of over ten comic books in her arms.  
  
"Urrrr! Can't...get...it...out!" she said, trying to pull the book out.  
  
She finally pulled out the book, but lost her balance and knocked into a certain blue eyed man. (A/N: What color is Eriol's eyes again? I have no clue, just try to stay with me here!) He caught her and held on so they wouldn't fall.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I was getting a book, and it was kinda hard for me to reach, sorry!" Tomoyo apologized and regained her balance.  
  
"It's okay, you can always come to me for help if you want." The man smiled at her. 'Wow she's really pretty!'  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
~*Syaoran and Eriol's apartment*~  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Guess what?" asked Eriol Hiiragisawa his best friend.  
  
"What?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"I have PGA tickets!" Eriol told him.  
  
"What?! You have Great America tickets?!? I'm getting one, right?" Syaoran said, jumping up.  
  
"Yup! If only you bring a date along!" said Eriol.  
  
"And what about you?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I already have one," Eriol said, "I met her at the library today."  
  
"Hmm...who I'm I supposed to go with..." Syaoran wondered.  
  
"She said that she had a best friend who'll probably go with you."  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"Uh huh! Am I good or what?"  
  
"Sure, whatever!"  
  
Just then, the telephone rings. Syaoran looked at the caller's id and smirked. A telemarketer. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
&Hi! This is Judy from MetLife Corporation. How are you today?&  
  
Syaoran waited for a few seconds and knew exactly what he was gonna do. "What are you wearing?" he asked in a very husky voice.  
  
The telemarketer seemed to have frozen for a few seconds and said again very shyly, "Well...uh...um..."  
  
Click. Syaoran hung up the phone and he and Eriol burst out laughing. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Haha! She actually bought that?! Hahahaha!" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Oh my god! I know! Hahahhahahahaha!" Eriol said, rolling on the floor.  
  
"Yeah! Telemarketers these days!"  
  
~*At the same time at Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment*~  
  
"Hey Sakura! Guess what?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.  
  
"What?" Sakura replied.  
  
"I have PGA tickets!" Tomoyo told her.  
  
"What?! You have Great America tickets?!? I'm getting one, right?" Sakura said, jumping up.  
  
"Yup! If only you bring a date along!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"And what about you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I already have one," Tomoyo said, "I met him at the library today."  
  
"Hmm...who I'm I supposed to go with..." Sakura wondered.  
  
"He said that he had a best friend who'll probably go with you."  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"Uh huh! Am I good or what?"  
  
"Sure, whatever!"  
  
Just then, the telephone rings. Sakura looked at the caller's id and smirked. A telemarketer. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
&Hi! I'm calling from...(all that usual telemarketer stuff)&  
  
Sakura waited for a few seconds and knew exactly what she was going to do. "I'm very sorry, but I've been having trouble hearing lately, could you speak louder?" Sakura asked, disguising her voice to sound older.  
  
&Okay...(all that other stuff)&  
  
"Parden me, a bit louder so I can make out what you're saying," Sakura said again. Tomoyo was standing beside her with silent giggles.  
  
&Alright...(you know what)&  
  
"Louder...louder..." Sakura continued that until the man on the other side was screaming at the top of his lungs. (All the other people must be staring at him right now. ^^)  
  
Click. Sakura hung up the phone and she and Tomoyo burst out laughing.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Haha! He actually bought that?! Hahahaha!" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Oh my god! I know! Hahahhahahahaha!" Tomoyo said, rolling on the floor.  
  
"Yeah! Telemarketers these days!"  
  
~*Back at Syaoran and Eriol's apartment*~  
  
"Ha! Telemarketers should call more often," Eriol said, picked up his '20 Responses to Telemarketers' paper and held it up, "Then, we could try all of the things you can do here!"  
  
"Yeah! I'll try some more lately. Like, 'Tell then to talk very slowly, because you want to write word down.'" Syaoran said, looking at the paper. "Some of these are so funny!"  
  
"I know! That's why I printed it out from the internet in the first place," said Eriol. He froze for a few seconds and took out two Great America tickets and handed it to Syaoran. "Hey, give this to a girl named Tomoyo Daidouji. She'll know what to do with them."  
  
"So she's the one you're taking, huh?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yup! She lives right upstairs, apartment number five," Eriol told him.  
  
"Why can't you go? You're the one that's taking her!"  
  
"Well, I've got something to do right now; and anyways, you're free so yeah, you go!" said Eriol.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Syaoran exclaimed, and walked out.  
  
~*Again, at Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment*~  
  
"Ha! Telemarketers should call more often," Tomoyo said, picked up her '20 Responses to Telemarketers' paper and held it up, "Then, we could try all of the things you can do here!"  
  
"Yeah! I'll try some more lately. Like, 'Ask them to fax the information to you and make up a number.'" Sakura said, looking at the paper. "This is really cool!"  
  
"Yup! The site I went to is really cool too!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Really? What site?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Funny dot com! It has lots of funny stories and other things like, '50 things to do at Walmart', '64 things to do to a cop', '40 things to do at a public bathroom' or something like that!" Tomoyo told her.  
  
"Ha! I should check it out sometime!"  
  
"I could go and show you right now, I mean, you don't have anything to do right now, right?" Tomoyo said and walked into her bedroom to get her laptop.  
  
"Yeah, I still have the TV! But, okay."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Sakura walked to the door and before she opened it, she asked, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's something for Tomoyo Daidouji," the person answered.  
  
"Oh, okay." She opened the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura, who are you talking to?" Tomoyo asked as she walked back out with her laptop.  
  
"Someone has something for you," explained Sakura.  
  
"Hi! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, may I help you?" Tomoyo greeted the brown haired man.  
  
"This is from Eriol Hiiragisawa, it's the tickets," he said and held out the two PGA tickets.  
  
"Thank you!" said Tomoyo as she took the tickets. Sakura just stood aside and stared at the man. 'Those amber eyes, they seem familiar. I think I met him somewhere before, but I'm not sure...'  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Akiko: Yay! I finally finished this chapter, all in one morning! ^^  
  
Amaya: That's fast, but not fast enough, I'm already on chapter three of my story. Hah! Beat that!  
  
Akiko: Well, you did start earlier than I did, so count that in.  
  
Amaya: Ah, whatever!  
  
Akiko: That '20 Responses to Telemarketers' thing that I put in here is actually real, and I really did get it from a site called funny.com.  
  
Amaya: Heehee! ^^ Yeah, that site's funny! That's why it's called funny.com!  
  
Akiko: I know, I tried some of the things listed, but none of the one's I put in this story though.  
  
Amaya: I tried the one that Sakura did, the result was hilarious!  
  
Akiko: I know, it should be!  
  
Amaya: Teehee! Yup!^^  
  
Akiko: Okay, if you want me to update sooner, you should click on the 'submit review' button below and, well, submit your review! But please, if you have anything bad to say about this story, keep it to yourself! Get it, got it, good!  
  
C'ya in the next chappie!  
  
~Akiko 


End file.
